


You're an Idiot

by lemonsorbae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10 things I Hate About You - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, Fluff, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsorbae/pseuds/lemonsorbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Dean is an extravagant bad boy, Castiel is more the simple, quiet type.<br/>A high school AU based off of 10 Things I Hate About You; specifically <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w6XGUhzfutc">this</a> scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're an Idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daintypuss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daintypuss/gifts).



> for my [Blue](http://casindeanspants.tumblr.com/).  
> cross posted from [tumblr](http://jimmynovakisaved.tumblr.com/post/60319451120/a-few-simple-words).

Castiel Deangelo was probably the biggest asshole Dean had ever met. He was sarcastic and pretentious and hardly ever talked to anyone unless it was to correct a teacher in class or address one of his teammates on the soccer field. He was a reclusive, smart ass that drove Dean crazy and made him want to punch someone in the face every time the kid opened his damn mouth. Usually that someone was Castiel himself. 

He was also the most beautiful and intriguing boy Dean had ever come across and since he’d first laid eyes on him six months ago, Dean hadn’t been able to stop thinking about him.

The problem was Castiel wouldn’t even give Dean the time of day. This irritated Dean

Countless girls and guys alike had fallen victim to the bat of Dean’s eyelashes or one of his charming half mouthed smiles. It never took much to sweet talk someone into bending to his will and he had made a life out of getting by on his looks and smooth pick up lines. No one could resist the Winchester allure. No one, it seemed, except Castiel Deangelo.

For the past six months Dean had been feeling the guy out, searching for the chink in Castiel’s armor but had, so far, come up empty handed. The flowers he’d sent had been tossed in the trash right in front of Dean’s face, the chocolates ended up under one of the tires of Dean’s baby, and the stuffed animal showed up far less stuffed and hanging grotesquely from the hook in Dean’s locker.

It appeared Castiel was not a romantic.

But the more Castiel rejected him, the more Dean wanted him. Before long Dean became single minded to a fault with only one thing on his mind: getting Cas to give him a chance.

And sure; Dean smoked too much, cheated on all his schoolwork and wore his bad boy reputation proudly like a shiny gold medal, but underneath the devil-may-care persona, he really did know how to treat someone right and, if given the chance, he was ready to prove it.

So with senior year coming to an end and the knowledge that he and Castiel would undoubtedly end up on different sides of the country - Castiel at NYU, pre-med, Dean where ever the wind and his hopeful garage band took him - desperation struck. If he was going to get Castiel to notice him, the time to do so was now and this time there was no room for error. 

He’d come up with a plan, and once he’d worked out all the kinks it wasn’t hard to get others involved. Garth, the lead trombone in Kripke High’s band, agreed to talk to the other members of the band and get them to participate; one six pack of beer negotiated Charlie and Ash’s tech skills, and even Anna, Castiel’s sister had helped Dean pick music and a time for his last attempt to woo a one Castiel. 

And that’s how Dean found himself standing atop the bleachers on the soccer field, the sun high in the sky and glinting off the silver metal of the seats, watching Castiel and the rest of the soccer team run through drills after school. There were other students milling about, girlfriends and friends of the soccer players seated strategically throughout the bleachers, and members of the track team stretching off to the side of the field but Dean only saw one person.

He watched Castiel’s trim, muscular frame run around the playing field, his dark hair curling with sweat at the nape of his neck and across his forehead, and prayed to whatever god might be listening that this time, Castiel would give him the time of day.

Dean gripped the wireless microphone in his hand, burying the anxiousness he felt under his bravado and waited for his cue from Ash and Charlie.

When he looked to the announcer’s booth behind him, Charlie was beaming down at him and Ash was giving him a thumbs-up.

Time to rock and roll.

Dean tapped the mic once to assure it was on and then put it to his lips and began singing.

"You’re just too good to be true, can’t take my eyes off of you," he started walking down the flimsy metal bleachers, his boots falling heavy and loud on the aluminum, and continued singing, "you’d be like Heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much."

As he continued down the bleachers, he found countless heads turned his way. The soccer players on the field were looking around, trying to locate the sound and the band members around him all watched as he sang and walked towards his target, but Dean’s eyes remained trained solely on Castiel awaiting his reaction. 

"At long last love has arrived, and I thank God I’m alive, you’re just too good to be true, can’t take my eyes off of you."

By the time he finished the verse Dean had reached the bottom of the bleachers and sat down. He had Castiel’s full attention then and he winked at the other boy as he sang, Castiel’s cheeks flaring pink and his best friend, Balthazar, elbowing him in the ribs.

Dean paused, one long dramatic second, and then nodded at Garth and jumped up as the band began to play. Castiel whirled around to look at them and then swung his attention back at Dean as Dean wiggled his hips suggestively to the music and sang along.

"I love you baby, and if it’s quite alright, I need you baby, to warm the lonely nights I love you baby trust in me when I saaaaaay," as Dean sang he saw, out of the corner of his eye, one of the school’s security guards approaching and he knew he had but mere minutes to finish his declaration of love and hope it was enough for Castiel to see him the way Dean wanted to be seen. 

The security guard neared from the left and Dean ran to the right, still belting out the lyrics as he went, “oh pretty baby, don’t bring me down I pray,” he stopped short when he found himself staring into the irritated face of a second security guard and then turned and ran back the way he’d come.

"Oh pretty baby, now that I’ve found you stay," his words were growing shaky as he exhausted all his breath and from either side the security guards were closing in on him so Dean began bounding down the bleachers, a little out of energy but still very hopeful, "and let me love you, baby," he sat down again for his final line and locked his eyes on Castiel’s.

The other boy’s head was tilted in that familiar and endearing way that drove Dean crazy and his eyes were squinted at Dean as if he was the most interesting and asinine thing Castiel had ever seen, but Dean pushed on drawing from himself his last bit of breath to finish the song, “let me love yoooooooou.”

Two sets of hands hooked under Dean’s armpits and he was hauled to his feet by the security guards. The band played on as Dean struggled a bit and then succumbed to the guards and danced his way off the bleachers, escorted by the security guards and wondering if it had been enough.

When Castiel didn’t come after him, Dean shouldered his defeat and told himself it was over.

 

Dean was escorted into the school and told to collect his things and then was asked to leave the property until the following school day. His infraction had been harmless but his punishment had been minimal and so Dean didn’t argue, leaving the building with his workbooks in arm and hurt pride radiating inside of him.

Castiel Deangelo was a dick.

Dean marched outside and through the parking lot heading for where his baby was parked but stopped short when he saw a familiar head of dark hair and a slender, uniform clad frame leaning against the driver’s side of the Impala.

Dean swallowed hard and then pushed on.

He came to a stop in front of his car and Castiel’s heavy blue stare fell on him, un-amused and irritated.

"Hey,Cas," Dean said shifting his books away from him and onto the hood of his car. Just minutes ago he’d told himself to get over Castiel, but now that the boy was standing right in front of him he realized just how impossible that was going to be. He offered Castiel a cheeky grin but Castiel’s arms were folded indignantly over his chest and he looked nothing short of infuriated.

"You’re an idiot," he spat.

Dean shook his head and let out a sigh. Of course Castiel would talk to him only to insult him.

"I’m sorry," Dean finally said running a hand over his mouth, "I wasn’t trying to embarrass you, I just-"

"No, Dean," Castiel growled, cutting Dean off and approaching him at a speed Dean didn’t even know was humanly possible. Castiel grabbed Dean by the lapels of his jacket and spun him around with more force than Dean realized Castiel could muster and then the other boy was shoving him against the driver’s side door of the Impala and bringing his face not even inches away from Dean’s.

 ”I mean,” He said, “ _you’re an idiot_.”

Dean’s heart was pounding in his chest and he didn’t know what to do with his hands. He wanted to blink but didn’t dare. “You said that already, Cas,” he replied with a weak grin.

"A few words, Dean, that’s all it would have taken, a few simple words," Castiel’s fingers were curled tightly around Dean’s leather jacket and he smelled like freshly cut grass and sweat and fall. Dean tried his best to focus his attention on what Castiel was saying but the fire in his eyes and the hard line of his body pressed against Dean’s excited him and sent his blood racing. He shot Castiel a befuddled look and Castiel shook his head.

"Don’t you get it, Dean? I don’t want your stupid flowers or your candy," Castiel explained snappishly. Each word stung but Dean refused to look away. If Castiel was going to insult him and make Dean feel like an ass, he was going to have to look Dean in the eyes while he did it. "I don’t want your ridiculous songs or grand gestures of love; I just want  _you_ , Dean. Just  _you_.”

At that Dean’s mind sputtered to a halt and he knit his eyebrows together, “what?” he croaked.

"You are such an idiot," Castiel said again and then he was kissing Dean, pressing his mouth open and hot against Dean’s, gripping his jacket even tighter in his already white-knuckled fists.

Dean’s brain took all of three seconds to catch up before he was kissing Cas back, wrapping an arm around Castiel’s waist, pulling him even closer and kissing him hard and hungry.

Castiel moved his hands from Dean’s jacket to either side of his face. He was attacking Dean, quite literally, with his lips; they were everywhere and frantic and only when he pulled away to breath did Dean dare ask, “This whole time?”

Castiel chuckled, low and deprecating and shook his head, “yes, Dean. This whole time.”

"Why didn’t you ever-"

"I didn’t want to appease your idiocy," Castiel told him pressing their lips together again. It wasn’t a quick kiss but it certainly didn’t last as long as the first and Castiel was pulling away too soon, "I didn’t know how to respond to all the foolishness," He admitted, "I’m a simple person, Dean. I appreciate simple gestures."

"So words?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded, “just a few.”   

Dean nodded in understanding and Castiel leaned in to kiss Dean again but Dean kept himself just out of reach. Castiel tilted his head at him, his eyebrows furrowing together and all Dean could think was,  _you adorable little shit_.

"Castiel Deangelo?" Dean asked.

"Yes?"

Dean intertwined his fingers with Castiel’s and raised a hand to his lips, kissing lightly along the other boy’s knuckles while watching Cas’s carefully masked expression.

"Have dinner with me?"

Castiel smiled at him then; it was a small, private smile but so very gratifying to see. He leaned in and kissed Dean once more before pulling away slightly and whispering against Dean’s lips, “okay.”    

End.


End file.
